Little Red Rukia
by DarkerThanBlack98
Summary: All Rukia wanted was to take a walk to her sick sister's house. He certainly didn't let her. AU Dark Fic HichiRuki


**This just popped into my head out of nowhere. It's based loosely off the concept of "****Little Red Riding Rood". I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**WARNING: Non-con, blood, gore. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

><p>Little Red Rukia<p>

Rukia settled down in her plush armchair, Shakespeare's_ Hamlet_ in her hands. She smiled at the light streaks of pink and orange coming from the window. The sunset's light bathed Karakura Town whole, making it swim in beautiful colors. Rukia sighed contently at the peace she was feeling and leaned back, ready to start her book.

The obnoxious sound of her phone's ringtone filled her ear. Grunting, Rukia picked up her phone, which was set on the side table not too far from where she was sitting. Not even bothering to check the caller ID, she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, annoyance clearly in her voice.

"_Rukia."_ Rukia stiffened and sat up quickly at the rigid voice of her brother, Byakuya, coming from the other line.

"Nii-sama," said Rukia in a sweet voice, trying to make up for her previous annoyance. She heard Byakuya clear his throat.

"_Rukia, it'd be best if you come over,"_ Byakuya uttered coldly. Rukia quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh? Why, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, sort of afraid to hear the answer. He tried his best to mask it, but Rukia made out some sadness in Byakuya's cold tone. She gulped.

"_Your sister, Hisana,"_ Byakuya started, appearing to be struggling to find the words, _"isn't feeling well. She wants you by her side." _Rukia's eyes widened.

"Nii-san is sick?" Rukia whispered, her voice cracking somewhat.

"_Yes. Please try to get here quickly."_ Rukia nodded.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes," she said quickly, setting _Hamlet_ down on the table.

"_Alright."_ With that, both hung up. Rukia got up from the loveseat and quickly skittered to her kitchen, deciding to bake Hisana a 'Get Well' cake.

After about fifteen minutes, the cake was ready, not looking as horrible as Rukia thought it would. It was a chocolate cake – Hisana's favorite – with vanilla frosting. On top of the cake in crooked handwriting was 'Get Well Soon!' with a smiley face. Rukia smiled, content with her work.

Rukia stepped out of her apartment building, the cake in hand and her car keys in another. It had been night by then, and the cool air fanned Rukia's skin slightly. The full moon stood in the sky, showering its glow over the world. Rukia breathed deeply and looked at her BMW car parked on the street.

"I should walk…" Rukia murmured to herself. She found it to be a beautiful night and she hadn't walked anywhere in some time. Plus, Hisana's house wasn't too far from hers and the neighborhood was pretty safe. Making her decision, Rukia passed her car and walked down the sidewalk in the direction of Hisana's house.

Rukia loved the night air hitting her face and blowing though her raven tresses. Her eyes kept scanning the bright lights of the city contrasting with the dark sky around them. Her heels made clicking sounds on the pavement as she walked, and cars on the road zoomed past her. Her violet eyes caught sight of trees, many trees, in front of her. She stopped in her tracks abruptly.

The forest – she had completely forgotten about the forest. To get to Hisana's house, she had to walk through the forest. Rukia suddenly felt weary.

"_I don't know any other way to Hisana's house,"_ Rukia thought to herself. Her violet eyes scanned the lurid trees like a hawk's. A bone-chilling darkness erupted from that forest. The creepy feeling engulfed Rukia's whole body and she didn't like it at all. Her feet wanted to turn around and go home, but her mind wouldn't let her.

"Hisana needs me…" Rukia mumbled to herself. Breathing deeply, Rukia took a step closer to the forest, being as careful as possible. She constantly peered behind her and around her. She would jump at the slightest of sounds, like at the rustling of leaves in the wind or at the chilling coos of an owl. The old and crusty trees seemed to close in on her, surrounding her from all angles.

Rukia breathed deeply as her grip on the cake became tighter and tighter. Normally, she was never this scared in any situation. Being a Kuchiki, Rukia always had a cool and collected exterior. But now, all of her Kuchiki-ness seemed to disappear from her body. It was replaced with fear. This forest just scared her to death.

Rukia suddenly jerked her head backwards, arching and cracking her neck in the process. She felt someone behind her, right next to her. She felt warm air bounce off her neck. Rukia's whole body shivered from the air and she felt her legs shaking from fear. Her eyes looked to see nothing but darkness behind her.

Sucking in a deep, calming breath, Rukia moved her head to look ahead of her. Her grip on the cake was so tight her knuckles started turning white. Rukia felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, threatening to leap out of her chest. She closed her eyes as her feet kept walking forward at a faster pace.

"There's nothing there," she chanted to herself over and over. She was running now. She wanted to get to Hisana's house as quickly as possible. Her feet didn't seem fast enough for her. She quickened her pace as she heard not the sound of wind, but the sound of laughter. The psychotic and shrill cackles boomed in her ear and sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know where or who the possessed laughter was coming from, but it urged her to run faster and she did.

Her lungs stung for breath as she kept running as fast as she could. She kept hearing the laughter and tears started brimming in her eyes. Stricken with fear, Rukia silently prayed that Hisana's house would be here soon.

As much as she kept running, Hisana's house never seemed to come any closer. The crooked and cracked trees and leaves never seemed to end. The forest kept running on forever. Rukia struggled to keep running, her body aching and energy-drained.

She stopped in her tracks. The cake in her hands fell with a 'thud' onto the concrete beneath her. Her eyes were so wide they were about to pop. Tears fell freely out of her eyes, sliding down her cheeks and covering them with salt. In front of her, shining in the darkness, were two eyes. Nothing else was visible.

The two yellow eyes glimmered in the darkness, the venom emanating from them piercing Rukia's skin and mixing in with her blood. Rukia was still, completely still, just staring at those eyes. Her wide, teary eyes couldn't look anywhere else.

Finally, she got herself to run. On her heels she swiveled around swiftly, and her feet ran faster than ever. Her pants were loud, her eyes wide; her small fists were clenched, her nails digging into her skin. She didn't bother looking behind her. She just kept running.

She stopped. Those eyes appeared in front of her again. This time, the body those eyes belonged to was visible to her. The man's skin was a sickly pale, almost white, matching his wild, spiky hair. His defined body stood up straight, only being covered by jeans hanging loose on his hips. His face was what scared Rukia the most.

His demonic, yellow eyes were surrounded in not white sclera, but black sclera. Staring into those eyes was like staring into a pit of pure darkness, with no end to it. His eyebrows were furrowed, but his mouth was carved into a sick, psychotic smile, showing off his razor-like teeth.

His teeth alarmed Rukia. There were fangs, knife-like fangs in his mouth, just waiting to shred someone's skin. He stared at her, appearing to be amused. Rukia stared back at him, horrified. She tried taking a few slow steps back, but stopped when he slowly shook his head.

"No, no, no," he cooed, his high-pitched voice sounding possessed. Rukia continued panting, her whole body shivering in fear. Sweat beads appeared on her forehead; the tears in her eyes wouldn't stop coming.

"Yer' not gettin' away from me," he warned, his smile growing wider. Soon, he broke out into fits of insane laughter, the same laughter that Rukia heard before. This time, the shrill cackles were louder, and sounded more monstrous.

Rukia sniffled. Quietly, she pleaded, "Please." His laughter died down, and again he slowly shook his head no.

Rukia was persistent. "Please, let me go," she begged, her crying making it hard to breath. He scoffed.

"Why do ya' wanna get away so badly?" he asked, placing a hand on his hips. "I ain't gonna hurt ya'." Sarcasm was clearly in his voice. His laughter returned.

Rukia took this as an opportunity. She bolted in the opposite direction, determined to get away from him. But, her trivial attempts were in vain. The minute she started running, he was in front of her again. She crashed into his hard chest, and he kept her there, his hands gripping her shoulders callously.

"How…" she breathed, not believing how he could most so fast. She soon started struggling in his hard grasp.

"Let me go!" she screamed, pounding her fists into his chest, trying to pry him off her. His hands didn't budge; he just stood there, watching her pouncing. He snickered.

"Yer' so cute," he cooed sarcastically, his grip tightening. His nails suddenly grew longer, and they pierced into her skin, drawing blood. She yelped in pain. His eyes hungrily watched the trail of blood run down the length of her bare arm. He licked his lips.

"Yer' definitely not getting' away from me," he whispered, his lips close to her ear. She kept struggling and screaming, refusing to stop. He removed one of his hands from her shoulder, only to have his tongue lick the wound on her skin his nail made. The sweet saltiness of her delectable blood made his mind haze. He wanted his fangs to sink deep into her neck, sucking all of the blood out of her. But first, he wanted something else.

He slammed her down on the ground. Her head hit the sidewalk hard, but not hard enough to make her unconscious. He hovered over her, one of his hands pinning hers over her head. Her little hands desperately tried to escape his grip; her knees bolted upwards to hit his abdomen. Everything was in vain.

"Help me!" she shrieked, her voice echoing in the emptiness of the forest. Her voice drowned in his ears, making him deaf for a few seconds. He grew angry.

"Yer' too loud!" he yelled, his free hand smacking her face. Her face jolted to the right harshly, her neck cracking painfully. She shrieked again. His psychotic smile grew wider as he kept staring at her pathetic attempts to break free.

"Why do ya keep persistin'?" he purred, his bony fingers gently running over her tear-stained cheeks. "Yer' never gonna get away." Rukia didn't listen. She kept wiggling under him, her knees going wild.

"Let me go!" she screamed desperately, her cries becoming louder. Her breath was hard to catch; her body grew tired from all of the resisting. Yet, she didn't stop.

Her knees kept smashing into him. He grew angry. Quickly, his hand gripped her thigh, ripping her jeans effortlessly off her. His long nails sank into the flesh of her thighs, dragging them downwards, leaving long, red marks on her leg. The blood oozed out from the scratches, exciting him even more.

Slowly, his tongue sucked the blood staining his fingers. She continued to scream, her efforts of escaping dying down slightly because of the pain. His fingers went underneath her shirt, now caressing her stomach gingerly. Using two fingers, he stabbed his nails into her stomach, causing more blood to spew out of her and stain her shirt. Her blood dripped on the sidewalk beneath them. He grew impatient.

Suddenly, he smashed his lips onto hers, wasting no time to stick his tongue into her mouth. With his mouth on hers, she let out muffled yells. She felt his hand trail down to the apex of her thighs.

She tried to move her head away from his lips, but she wouldn't let her. In one swift motion, he tore her panties off her, tossing them away. His fingers explored her womanhood, determined to arouse her. Her body kept squirming as she struggled for breath.

Finally, he removed his mouth from hers to kiss her chin line and earlobe. He sucked on her earlobe tenderly, his fingers plunging into her now flooding entrance. He felt her heart beating erratically, struggling for oxygen.

He blew hot air into her ear, causing her to go silent for a split moment. Then, her screams started again. Her screams weren't bothering him anymore, neither were her protests. He just kept his fingers and his lips running, ignoring her.

He tossed his own jeans out of the way. Without warning, he slipped his length into her, causing her to cry out. He groaned, enjoying the feeling of being inside her. His insane smile appeared on his lips again as he stared at her beautiful, pain-stricken face.

He pounded into her like a madman. His lips went down to her neck, kissing the creamy skin gently. He rested his lips on her erratic pulse, feeling the blood flow within her veins. His anticipation took over him.

He climaxed, filling her up with his seed. She continued to shout in pain and agony. She knew her cries were so useless. No one would hear her.

He stopped kissing her neck. His tongue licked his fangs in anticipation. He plunged his fangs into the skin of her neck, hearing the skin tear. Rukia screamed, louder than ever before. Suddenly, she felt weak. She couldn't speak; she couldn't move. She was frozen as the life was sucked out of her.

He drank her blood, enjoying the feel of the warm, salty liquid flow down his throat. He wanted all of her blood, every drop of it. He continued drinking her, feeling the life slowly drain away from her. He felt her limbs go limp, and inwardly laughed.

All of her blood was gone. He withdrew his fangs and licked his lips while staring at her face. Her eyes were hazed, her face paler than ever. She didn't move an inch, but he knew she was still alive. Her breaths were low and barely noticeable, but she was still breathing. She was clinging onto the last thread of life left in her.

He grabbed the sides of her head harshly. Grinning freakily, he whispered, "Bye bye, darling." Effortlessly, he snapped her neck, the bone tearing and sticking out of her skin. She was dead. He crawled off her and stood up. With one last look at her corpse, he turned away, walking into the dead trees of the forest. His psychotic cackles echoed in the darkness as he disappeared into the black shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>...Yeah...I would turn something as innocent as a child's folktale into something like...this. I worry about my mind sometimes...<strong>

**Oh, Hichigo's a vampire, in case you didn't know. :P  
><strong>

**I'm sorry this was rushed. ****I still hope you enjoyed it. Review! Please?**


End file.
